The Haunted Relics
by Dyspro
Summary: The year is 2025, and the city of New Orleans is invested with Resh'eym, the "Dark Ones", who would do anything to have their King take over our world. After 200 years of fighting and defending, the Verlac's finally have some extra help from the "other side" which could change the fate of the world, and the heart of the young Jora Verlac. OCxOC with special guests Alec and Magnus.
1. The Haunted Relics, Intro

**The Haunted Relics**

There has been a dark force over New Orleans, shadowing the underworld and those blinded with glamour for the past 200 years. To mundanes, it just seems like an ominous aura, if anything, but the downworlders and Shadowhunters know better. This area is infected with Resh'eym, the "evil ones" that possess human souls to do their dirty work. Wondering how the whole "voodooism" craft became popular down here? Yea, those bastards started it. The Resh'eym have been trying to penetrate their way into the human world ever since that witch Marie Laveau cast an immense summoning spell for them back in 1881. Luckily, it backfired, killing her and a number of demons on the other side, but it created something called the "Limbo Dimension" which became a huge problem for the Shadowhunters. Basically, it's a gateway between the human world and the world of the Resh'eym that occur within a 70 mile radius of where Laveau cast her spell. For whatever reason, it's much easier for demons to make a limbo dimension, jump there, and then infest the human world. In the time it takes for a limbo city to form and the demons to come out and play, a paired Shadowhunter and warlock cross over and cut off the link to the demon world and kill those who have managed to jump through. Within an hour, the Limbo City will disintegrate and the human world is safe… until the next Limbo City is formed. It's been a constant struggle, but the Shadowhunters have managed to keep the Resh'eym at bay.

Once the Resh'eym King decided he would proclaim himself the God of the human world, the Angels, for the first time in over 2,000 years, took matters into their own hands.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jora sat in the back of a tank of an SUV, watching her parents and other Verlac's paint an enormous summoning circle in the middle of a swamp. She straightened her red dress and recalled her mothers' words, telling her to be on her best behavior when Michael arrives. Outside, the circle shone like fire in the night and the clouds separated to reveal a bright light reaching up to the heavens. Jora plastered her face against the window as a giant man in white robes dropped to the ground, surrounded by hundreds of winged demons. She stared helplessly as her family surrounded the man who had started to shrink down to the size of a human. The 4 year old saw seraph blades flash in the red fire while her parents made their way to the car with the robed man's arms over their shoulders.

"Jora, move over!" her father ordered, struggling to keep the tall, unconscious man upright. The girl scootched over, "Is that… Michael?" she asked as the man was shoved next to her.

"Yes, dear. Buckle your seatbelt, it's going to be a rough ride." Said her mother who had just opened the door to the drivers seat.

"Joan, I'll take the car behind you. Go straight to the Institution." Her father said, reaching over to kiss her mother. "Be safe."

"We'll see you back home." Joan replied and started the engine of the car. As the car jerked forward, Michael fell into Jora's lap, his long golden hair fraying over her legs. She gently moved some of his hair aside to see his face. Even in the dark of the moonlight, she could tell he was beyond beautiful. He looked like a young adult, maybe 21 or 22, with sharp features on dark Arabian skin, his long lashes brushing his high cheekbones. The angels' eyebrows were much darker than his hair, elegantly curving along his brow over his peacefully sleeping eyes

"Noel? It's Joan! There's been an ambush." Her mother exclaimed through her phone, "Resh'eym, a thousand, at least! They followed Michael through the summon. Those bastards must have known he was coming-" She spoke quickly, swerving the car through the marsh. A few demons knocked against the shell of the SUV, but Jora stayed calm. Now that Michael was here, everything will get better.

She cradled his head in her lap as the car swerved onto the highway, the demons lost in the dust behind them. Streetlights illuminated his face every few seconds and the girl continued to stare at the angel, feeling his steady heartbeat with her hand on his chest. When the car came to a stop in front of the Institute the angels' eyes fluttered open, his irises flashing gold in the dark.  
"H-hello… m-my name is Jora." She said, smiling down at the man. He turned his head to meet the girl's grey eyes and the corners of his lips weakly lifted.

"Hello Jora, I'm Michael."

"_And at that time shall Michael stand, the Great Prince which standeth for the children of thy people." – Daniel 12:1_


End file.
